Naru's reaction to the break up
by xojadexo
Summary: This is what happened when Mai walked into the office the day after the 23/03/2013... Disclaimer I own the plot if I owned MCR they would still be together and If I owned Ghost hunt it would be SH*T
1. Chapter 1

This is about how Naru reacts to the break up of MCR (My Chemical Romance)  
One possibly Two shot

* * *

Mai's P.O.V:

It's sunday at the office, should be fun I think sarcasticlly, after all no one comes  
in on a sunday so nothing exciting ever happens unless we're on a case which unfortunatly for me we're not meaning i'm stuck in a boring office all day.

Shit I'm late... Again can't wait for Naru's lecture on how I should be on time.  
Oh well maybe I'll get lucky and he won't notice ha ha yeah right and he will be crying in the corner of his office rocking backwards and forwards because his favorite band broke up... does he even listen to music?

Naru's P.O.V:

It still hasn't sunken in properly and they didn't even tell us why oh god it's giving me a head ache.  
Where is Mai she should be here by now, maybe she found out and is having an emotional breakdown. No it's not that, get your self together your acting like a hormonal teenage girl, I need tea I just can't get it myself i will end up making coffee and someone will notice, then they'll get suspicious.  
They won't understand they weren't "just a band" like Lin keeps saying they helped me through Gene's death they where one of the few thing I could let myself get attached to after obviously that was a mistake seen as it been snatched away from me with warning, with reason. Just go back to twitter Oliver they understand they're there for you.

Back to Mai's P.O.V:

When I got to the office I heard the all to familiar words  
"Mai tea"  
"coming Naru" I replied sightly worried about the way it was said. Almost like he was going to say something else it also sound like he was going to burst into tears but thinking it must be my imagination I brushed the throught off.

When I went to give Naru his tea I was greated by a very disturbing sight.  
Naru was walking over to a CD player, so he does listen to music I thought altough that wasn't the worrying part, the worrying part was that the blinds were shut so the room was dark and the only light source was the candles lit around the room as well as Naru wearing a T-shirt that was black and white yep your heard right WHITE!It as a black T-shirt with white writing in a different language that i couldn't read and a white castle.

When notived my presence he didn't say anything he just sat at his computer staring at the screen when suddenly out of no where a grin spread across his face at that point the tea was on his desk and I was out the room. When i was out of the room I saw Lin coming out of his office as soon as the music had started playing.  
"Lin san?" I said with a Questioning tone.  
"Yes Taniyama san" He said while truning in my direction.  
"What's up with Naru?" I decided to asked seeing as if anyone knew it would be Lin  
"You don't want to know" He said with a look on his face that said 'I'm scared for life'  
"O-okay, then where are you going?" I ask suddenly curious as to why he is leaving.  
"Out side" I gave him a questioning look as if to ask why "To get away from that I'm fed up of hearing it" Okay I didn't undrstand the lyrics and the music wasn't to my taste but thats a bit drastic even for me.  
"It's not that bad" I say to him  
He then look at me with a face showing nothing but seriousness and said with a tone that left no room for argument and if there was you didn't want to.  
"It is when it's all you have heard from twelve in the morning till now."  
Okay even I couldn't put with that.  
"fair point Lin san" I said quietly now seeing it from his point of view.

"Mai coffee" argh again wait what coffee?.

"Good luck Taniyama San you'll need it" And with that Lin made a swift exit leaving me complty mind blown.  
How does Naru even drink he coffee anyway? That's probally what Lin's good luck was for.

Naru's P.O.V:

Oh shit, shit shit shit I can't believe I just asked mai for coffee I'm such a fucktard.  
Right i need a plan, I know I won't say anything and if she asks I just retort with 'what can't I drink coffee now?' or something along those lines.  
after all it is Gee's favourite drink anyway not like she's going to know that.  
Hold on does that mean there aren't going to be any new Frerard stories oh god that was the only new MCR thing going to be produced this can't be happening I never even got to see them live.  
Oh well i have my band merch and my twitter folloers to keep me company and no one and I mean fucking no one can take my fucking album, 'calm down oliver your getting over emotional again and that isn't going to help nor do anything but turn you into a wreck'.  
What is this...  
The break up could just be because of the record label and they might come back as a different band with the same people.  
Oh my fucking god please someone confirm this.

"Erm your coffee" Mai says as she places the cup on my desk she wait for me to react but I'm to over whelmed by fandom feels (A/N if you don't know what fandoms are just think of them as people with no soical life, the internet and lots of free time in other words my life) and the frerard im reading is so cute and i don't normaly like cute things but i can make an exception for this and no before anyone says anythig I AM NOT GAY or bisexual okay?

Mai's P.O.V:

Okay so somethings up with Naru I have never seen him look so on edge maybe i should ask him if he is okay.  
"Hey Naru"  
"What Mai" He said with a hint of annoyance present in his voice  
"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously  
He sighed noticably which suprised me as he never ever sighs.  
"Yes Mai why wouldn't I be and even if i wasn't you probaly wouldn't understand" he stated mumbling the last part which again is weird for Naru.  
"Are you sure Naru you're mumbling and sighing both uncommon for"  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"  
"Yeah sure what is it?" This now seems alot more serious than before  
"My Chemical Romance broke" He said in all seriousness

I take it back Lin was right i didn't want or need to know


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here's part 2 xoxo

* * *

Mai's P.O.V:

I can't believe what i heard come out of Naru's mouth oh well it's 14:30 any way I'll just let Naru know i'm leaving.

"Naru I'm going now, bye"  
No reply...  
2 minutes later...  
"Naru?" I say still unsure on how to approach him.

* * *

Naru's P.O.V:

I can hear Mai shouting in the background, why can't she just go if she is going to go it really does irritate me and it's putting me down after my good mood. Why I'm in a good mood you may ask well they're saying on tumblr that MCR splitting up could be so they can leave the record label seriously hope it is.  
Just then Mai walks in.  
"Are you okay?" she asks cautiously  
"You said you would leave me alone if I told you what was up with me so leave!" I say icily while glaring right at her as if she was one of those 1D cunts on twitter that say people deserve to die (A/N I know not all of their fans are as sick as that however I have seen people posting tweets saying that Alex Gaskarth deserved to die etc) eventually she took the hint and left me alone.  
After listening to the black parade and the black parade is dead I decide it was time to go home and lay down and read some more Frerard fanfics while snuggling in my skeleton onesie.

* * *

Time lapse 25/03/2013

When I woke up this morning I was devastated by what I saw on my twitter news feed Gerard's explanation about the band it was kind, meaningful, heart warming but most of all it showed that even though the band wasn't there he was Frank was Mikey was and so was Ray.  
As well as what the band had done being permanent with that I got out of bed and proceeded to do my morning routine dressing in a black plain T-shirt and writing 'Forever MARCH on!' on my wrist as my MCR shirt was in the wash after that i continued on my way to work.

* * *

Time lapse

When I walked into the office I was Greeted by Takigawa and Mai 'for fuck sake I'm in shit now' was all I thought before saying.  
"Mai tea"  
"What no coffee?" She asks with a smirk and a questioning look was cats at me and Mai from Takigawa I just glare at the pair who quickly avoid eye contact until...  
"Naru what's that on your wrist?" asked Takigawa  
I show my rare and genuine smile shocking them both and say.  
"it say forever MARCH on in english"  
"why?" they ask in unison  
as I walk to my office i turn and tell them.  
"it's to show that even though they are gone the black parade marches on as the MCRarmy, as killjoys and to show we can stay strong..."

* * *

Hoped everyone liked my first Ghost hunt story *cough* wasn't mentioned *cough* for sympathy *cough* R&R show your support for the MCRarmy and/or for Ghost Hunt so long and goodnight Killjoy out xoxo


End file.
